There are many opportunities in daily life to setup impromptu meetings or events. For example, someone may wish to go out to dinner with a group of friends and/or family. Someone else may wish to invite a group of people to see a new movie opening weekend. Another person may have an extra football ticket and wish to notify his or her friends that it is available or for sale. An employee may wish to setup a meeting with coworkers to discuss a particular project.
In cell phone based impromptu event organization applications there are two prominent problem areas. First, the selection of the contacts or the creation of the group based on the type of event is often laborious and in some cases might threaten the “impromptu” nature of the event. Second, in many cases, based on the subset of the invitees who “accepted” and who “rejected” the event, the event itself may need some change in order to best fit the new set of attendees. It is often difficult for the event organizer to make such a change manually, or even to notice that this change is required.
What is needed is a way to create a dynamic group of invitees for an impromptu event and update the details of the event as necessary based on information about the respondents that accept the invitation.